


Only From Darkness

by cassiopea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopea/pseuds/cassiopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always thought of herself as a creature of light, but when her world comes crashing down, only her inner darkness can save her. Killing is too easy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione slowly rubbed her temples, attempting to rid herself of the headache brought on by the stress of running late, and the incessant honking of the cars around her. Her parents chattered ceaselessly to her, trying to soothe her rattled nerves and assuring here that there was nothing to worry about and they had all day to shop for school supplies. Hermione pulled out the letter that she had so recently received and once again puzzled over it.

"What's that?" her mother exclaimed, reaching over in an attempt to snatch the letter from her daughter. "Who is it from? Has our Hermione finally found herself a beau."

"Stop it mom," she replied. "you know all there is to know abbot my non-existent love life."

" It need not be non-existent my dear. It would be so easy to set you up with that nice boy down the corner, miss Hudson's son." Hermione sighed again, shutting her eyes as her mother continued to chatter on about that boy down the street.

Her father swore suddenly, quickly spinning the wheel and skidding in an attempt to avoid the taxicab careening towards them. She heard the crash before she felt it. The cars emanating a sickening crunch as they collided. Her world went black, disappearing as excruciating pain swept over her. She grit her teeth as the pain continued to sweep over her trying to get a handle on the situation. From the angle of her body she could tell that the car had flipped onto its side. She felt wetness seeping into her clothes and it took a few moments to realize that it was blood. She attempted to move her body and gasped in pain feeling her arm pinned beneath her mothers seat. As she struggled to control her breath Hermione found she looking into the blank eyes of her mother, her neck twisted in a gruesome paradox of the carnival fortune boxes that had fascinated Hermione in her youth. She sucked in a breath and began to scream, forgetting about her pinned arm, and not even noticing the blood that gushed down her face from her ruined left eye. As the panic took over, she wished with all her might that she was safe at home and suddenly vanished with a pop, leaving behind the dead bodies that once were her mother and father.

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight, and on the other side of London the prime minister was sitting alone in his office reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind. He absent-mindedly worried about his political opponents and the grim mood that had recently gripped London, having no clue that an even bigger problem was about to roll out of his fireplace.

* * *

 

In the wee hours of the morning, in the decrepit neighbor hood of spinners end, a mother clung desperately to the hope that her soon might be saved, and a young man closed his eyes in defeat, knowing he was trapped with no way out.

* * *

 

In the the second highest tower of a grand castle, hidden away in the Scottish country side an old man, wrinkled and stooped with age, was startled awake. His long white beard tangled in the knobs of his desk as he attempted to sit up began to search for the cause of the noise. His already tiered face wrinkled in concern as he spied the little gadget that monitored the Granger family flashing a ghastly green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the prologue to a story that is currently only a rough outline in my head. It is my first. It will be SS/HG and if anyone is interested they should put it on their alerts and expect to wait a while for the rest. It's not much but I would welcome any reviews or advice on the small amount I have so far. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore jumped to his feet, quickly running to inspect the glowing gadget. His face paled and stomach dropped as he took in the sickly green color. He knew it could only mean one thing. Someone had died. Grabbing hold of the object Dumbledore took a deep breath and focused his magic into it, attempting to locate the site where the person had died. He quickly disillusioned him self and with a quite pop appeared in the middle of a busy London road, surrounded by busy police officers and paramedics as they rushed to they rushed to the scene of the accident. It was a grisly sight. The taxi had t-boned the small car, which had wrapped itself almost completely around the taxi. The paramedics were attending to a man, who looked to be the driver of the cab. There were two other bodies on the ground. Both covered in sheets.

As he watched, paramedics began to lift the bodies onto stretchers and loaded them into the waiting ambulance. Fearing the worst Dumbledore cast a discreet listing charm on the ambulance, hoping that the paramedics would discus the deceased. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the dead described as a middle aged man and women. That meant Hermione must be around somewhere but the paramedics were packing up and there was no one else in sight. Dumbledore then apperated to the grangers house. Landing sprightly in the back garden he examined the wards and discovered that somebody had entered the house recently. He pulled out his wand as he entered, slowly scanning the house for signs of life or residual magic. He walked through the kitchen tripped over a bowl of water on the ground and caught himself on a shelf knocking three plates down in the process. As he approached the living room he heard the distinct hissing of an enraged cat. He walked in, maneuvering around the couch, and was met with the sight of a curly hared witch, collapsed face down on the floor, covered in blood and emanating a distinct aura of black magic. A large orange cat stood in the corner, arched with heir on end, and hissing as if threatened by the pathetic heap in the middle of the living room. Dumbledore slowly approached, wand outstretched, wary of the aura of dark magic. He crept closer, falling to his knees in order to gently turn the witch over. He gasped at the sight of her. Her left eye socket was mangled, a shards of glass embedded in its remains. The blood had dripped into her hair, causing it to matt. Her right arm jutted out at an awkward angle the shattered radius and ulna poking at the skin and in some places through it. The muscle was exposed in some areas split open, allowing Dumbledore to see the shredded nerves. He attempted a diagnostic spell but the moment he began to channel his magic the pulsating darkness around the girl grew greater. Flicking his wand, Dumbledore quickly created a portkey and grabbed the girl. He landed in his office, enlarged his comfy purple armchair into a cot and gently set her down. Conjuring a straight-backed chair for himself, Dumbledore sat down, putting his head in his hands and shaking it slowly back and forth. He knew he couldn't deal with this on his own. His knowledge of dark magic could not explain this. He had his suspicions of course, but with no way of proving them now, he let himself hope he was wrong. All he could do was wait.

Albus sat and watched over the girl for the next couple hours. Every attempt he made to magically investigate her injuries or heal her was met with a surge of the thick dark magic that surrounded her. As the hours wore on he noticed that the magic was concentrated around her ruined hand and eye. He gasped in amazement when the ruined hand began to twitch. With the nerves severed, the hand should have been completely dead. Not even mediwizards could repair nerves and fix dead tissue. What he was seeing shouldn't be possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_They had stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old amchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited._

_"_ _**Severus** _ _," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son..._

_my only son..."_

_You could do it instead of Draco,_ _**Severus** _ _._

_You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond_

_all of us —"_

_"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly._

_"Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."_

_"And, should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail..." whispered_

_Narcissa (Snape's hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away),_

_"will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"_

_There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide._

_"I will," said Snape._

_**Severus** _

_**Severus** _

_**SEVERUS!** _

Snape shot up with a gasp, sliding his wand from under his pillow and into a defensive position and looked around before slowly relaxing back into the bed. He was in his own quarters at Hogwarts. There was no need to be tense. No wormtail about to creep up behind him. He slowly lay back down in bead.

**SEVERUS!**

Came Albus's voice from down the hall. "What Albus!" he shouted well getting out of bed and pulling on a dressing gown. He walked quickly out the door of his room and down the hall, spotting Dumbledore's head floating in the dying embers of his hearth. He looked an odd combination of distraught and puzzled.

"Severus please come to my office, I don't know what to do," said Albus.

Snape stood there shocked for a moment before stepping through the hearth. He couldn't remember ever having heard the great Albus Dumbledore admitting he didn't know what to do. The familiar pull of the flames pulled him in a whirl of dizzying heat before spitting him out in front of the hearth of Dumbledore's office. He slowly brushed himself off and turned around.

There was Dumbledore, pacing nervously in circles while wringing his hands he seemed to be circling something and as Snape walked closer he saw a slumped humanoid form sprawled over an obviously hastily transformed cot.

He walked closer and realized that the slumped form was covered in blood. Bushy hair covered the head over which blood dripped steadily. Looking over the twisted body he noticed bones sticking up and out of the things right arm. He took another step forward and went deathly still as the familiar chill of dark magic washed over him.

It was like no dark magic he had ever felt before. It felt dark and deep, sending chills along his spine, as the magic seemed to push up against his own. He slowly snaked out a tendril of his own magic to cast a diagnostic when he felt the magic grab at him, and yank, hard. Yanking his own magic back into himself he felt the foreign magic follow until he shut down his occlumency tight over both mind and magic. He stumbled back and looked up into the equally shocked face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus,

What was  **that**?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the prologue to a story that is currently only a rough outline in my head. It is my first. It will be SS/HG and if anyone is interested they should put it on their alerts and expect to wait a while for the rest. It's not much but I would welcome any reviews or advice on the small amount I have so far. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


End file.
